


✧˚・ :*A Story About Two Lost Stars*:・ﾟ✧

by lolanmati



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, First Kiss, Illustrated, Illustrations, Lots of glitter, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Poetry, Stars, they're very alone but then they're not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolanmati/pseuds/lolanmati
Summary: A poetry story about two cold, lonely stars looking for someone to shine their light uppon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChokoPandaChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokoPandaChan/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit the second chapter to read the illustrated version. HIGHLY RECOMMENDED!!

**✧˚・ :* A Story About Two Lost Stars*:・ﾟ✧**

 

_A Binu Fanfiction for Panda from Kitty_

  
Once upon a time there were two lonely stars that floated around in space. Their names were Eunwoo and Moonbin. Both of them had been floating around alone since the beginning of time, cold and lost in space.  
  
Other stars shone around them, happily with their surrounding planets. A lot of them even had planets with growing lifeforms that they could watch over, but neither Eunwoo or Moonbin had  planets like that.  
  
They felt alone and forgotten, shining for no one but themselves in the endless darkness we call space. Sometimes they would float by dark holes almost wishing to be devoured and completely forgotten.  
  
But one day far far away from each other they spotted the other. Both as lonely as themselves, nothing to shine for, no one to watch over, just cold and lonely.  
  
For every day that passed the space between them grew smaller and smaller. And by every hour and minute they grew warmer and warmer, and bigger and bigger.  
  
Even though they couldn’t communicate they knew that they loved each other. There was something invisible that screamed for their names, something that wished for them to be together, something that needed them to be together. Needed their love.  
  
Needed the love they had carried for such a long time but not been able to give it to anyone. Not even themselves. They were like ticking bombs just waiting to explode, just waiting to be able to give all their love to someone.  
  
They smiled at each other, they had finally found someone who were as alone as themselves. Someone who longed for love and warmth. They had found each other, they had found the center of the universe, together.  
  
It was a powerful force that pulled them towards each other, but it had taken several eternities for them to get this close. For their lips to finally meet, for them to finally be able to embrace each other, for them to finally be together.  
  
Their lips met and everything tingled inside of them. It was like an explosion in their hearts. It felt warm and nice, nothing like their surroundings. They felt like they finally had found their place in this endless night.  
  
They collided and merge into one. A cloud of colorful dust and sparkles erupted  from them and spread to every star in the space around them. A shimmer was created around them and  ever since that day they’ve been shining with love and warmth together.  
  
**☆The End★**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story for one of the most important people in my life, Panda! They just turned 18 and their ult group is Astro ☆
> 
> Panda you mean the world to me and I'm so happy you liked your gift and decided to illustrate it! I love you!♡
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to come by and say hi on my Twitter or Tumblr ♡  
> https://twitter.com/lolanmati  
> https://lolanmati.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE go and support pandas art!!  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bh7MU2XnQ1F/?taken-by=pandalikesrain


	2. Illustrated version by @PandaLikesRain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures drawn by the birthday child! @PandaLikesRain ♡

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come by and say hi on my Twitter or Tumblr ♡  
> https://twitter.com/lolanmati  
> https://lolanmati.tumblr.com/
> 
> PLEASE go and support pandas art!!  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bh7MU2XnQ1F/?taken-by=pandalikesrain


End file.
